clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Car's Escape
It was July 15 of 2010 and Ford Car woke up in his big Club Penguin City apartment he bought with the reward money for capturing Link. He was happy because in that day he wasn't going to do the boring works that being mayor involved: he was going to Club Penguin Island to get his promotion from PSA Top Agent to Sub-Leader and to go to his brother Dancing Penguin's birthday party. He sees a note on his bed that says "You're going to die today. Signed, TA". Someone knocks on the door and Ford Car is scared. He opens it and ... it's Link. What a relief! Link asks "Are you okay?" "Sure. What happened?" Ford Car asks. "A building collapsed and we need to help." "Darn," Ford Car says. The day just started and it's already going bad. The two arrive at the building's location. Everyone is okay except for one young penguin who's still inside. Ford Car offers himself to go rescue him. He goes down into the hole and he finds... Dancing Penguin! Ford Car is surprised: "What are you doing here?!" "You're here, brother! You came to save me! You were late for my birthday party so I came here to find you and..." Ford Car interrups him: "How can you be so irresponsible! Couldn't you phonecall me or something?!" "Sorry" says Dancing Penguin. "Can you get me out of here?" "No. I'm not gonna get you out, call someone else". He leaves angry. Dancing Penguin cries and yells "I hate you!" Link asks what happened and Ford Car tells him to get someone else to rescue him. A cop approaches Ford Car and tells him that since he's the one who approved the building it's his responsabiliy and he has to go to jail. He runs away, jumps to the water and swims to Club Penguin Island. He has to get that promotion because PSA Sub-Leaders have special immunity and can't go to jail. He meets the Director and all the other agents. For him to get promoted, the Director has to sign a paper and for him to do that all other agents have to sign it. "Hey guys, can you sign this paper for my promotion?" "Yes, definitely" Director says, "But Link and Dancing Penguin aren't here to sign so you can't be promoted yet". Ford Car knows he has to lie: "They're both preparing my brother's birthday party". Gary is shocked: "You're here trying to get a promotion instead of being in your brother's birthday party?" Ford Car says he needs them to sign quickly for him to go to the party but they don't believe him so he makes up another lie. "A building collapsed in Club Penguin City. If I don't get there fast it's going to destroy essential pillars beneath and the whole city will go down!" The agents don't believe him but sign anyways. Ford Car grabs the paper and his new Spy Phone and runs back to Club Penguin City. The cops approach him but he shows them the paper and says "Haha! I have immunity!" One of them grabs the paper and rips it. "Not anymore!" Ford Car runs to the colllapsed building and jumps into the hole where Dancing Penguin is. "You came back!" DP said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ford Car doesn't seem interested in whatever his brother has to say. "Shouldn't we get out of here?" "No, if I get out the cops will put me in jail." Suddenly, rocks start falling into the hole: now there's no way they can get out of there! "Oh no, we're doomed!" - Dancing Penguin can't be calm in a situation like this. Ford Car plans their escape: "Okay, we're gonna have to dig our way out of here. My new Spy Phone has a shovel tool, it can't be too hard". As they dig they find a cement wall. Ford Car explains: "This is the wall of the underground tunnel between King George's Island and Club Penguin. Our side closed the tunnel because it's gonna be flooded so we need to act quickly. Club Penguin's side of the tunnel might be open, it's our only chance" The two break the wall, enter the tunnel and run to the Club Penguin side. They arrive and they see that the gate is closed. "Oh no, we're trapped". Ford Car has no plan now. "Look, a door!" - says DP. "We can't get through that door, it leads to the water on the other side of the CP Underground Pool windows and we can't get there by swimmi-" Ford Car stops in the middle of the sentence. "What?" asks DP, confused. "My new Spy Phone has, among other tools, an inhaler. You can use it." But... what about you?" "I don't need one, I can hold my breath" says Ford Car, knowing well that he can't. Dancing Penguin doesn't believe him so he explains: "Today I received a note signed by 'TA' that said I was going to die today. Now I realized: TA means Time Agency! Remember when I disappeared from time in Project Fordy and they saved me? Well maybe they knew I was going to die and telling me was the only way I could save you." But Dancing Penguin won't accept: "No, no, no! You fight crime and make good deeds, you deserve to live! I'm the one who should die, I couldn't ever do anything important, all I do is cry, cry, cry!" "Trust me, the cops are after me. If I survive I'll go to jail! But you have a a lot of friends and a lot of people waiting to celebrate your birthday, you're the one who's going to do something important." The two hug and they jump to the water. Ford Car goes after Dancing Penguin but soon stops: DP grabs him and they reach the window. He grabs unconscious Ford Car's Snow Ball Gun and fires at the Pool window which breaks. A dozen of penguins who were at the pool came and helped Dancing Penguin pull his brother out of the water. They bring Ford Car to the Town and wake him up. "Wha... What happened?" he asks confused. "You survived!" says an excited Dancing Penguin. "No I didn't. Goodbye" And with taht, Ford Car was dead. After seeing the picture on the wall, Mcdonalds sighed. Ford Car is dead, his buddy Mr Cow2 told him, telling him he shouldn't have jumped in teh water "Hey, Mcdonalds!" Mr Cow2 "Let's go see the Snowdown Game!" Mcdonalds sighed with relief and followed his friend